1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink cartridge mountable in a recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink cartridges for supplying ink to recording devices are broadly used. One type has a case that holds a porous member impregnated with ink. Another type includes a flexible bag filled with ink. A variety of configurations have been provided in the ink cartridges to enable detection of the amount of ink remaining in the ink cartridge.
JP-B-3-60670 discloses an ink cartridge with a plate-shaped member that abuts the outer surface of a flexible bag that is filled with ink. Movement of the member is detected to detect the amount of residual ink in the bag.
JP-A-3-505999 discloses an ink cartridge including a case with one open surface. The open end of the case is covered with a flexible film. Ink is contained in the space between the case and the flexible film. An electric contact is disposed at the floor of opening in the case. The film moves toward the electric contact as ink is used up during printing operations. When the film contacts the electric contact, the electric contact is activated to indicate that ink has run out.